Sings in the Rain
by TheDrabbleOfBlue
Summary: My second round entry for QLFC for the Catapults. This is a friendship piece tying to give a bit of depth to the grunts Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. One shot, no slash


Disclaimer: Come on folks, I'm never going to own the Harry Potter Universe.

A/N: This is my QLFC second round entry for the Caerphilly Catapults against Puddlemere United. I will be using the following prompts: style third person present tense, word force and song "You've got a friend in me" by Randy Newman. Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe will be the Slytherin x Slytherin friends in this story.

This is my first song story and I hope you enjoy reading this as I have writing this little doozy.

Special thanks to frustratedstudent for the beta work and sounding board for my crazy ideas.

Sings in the rain

* * *

_You've got a friend in me._

_You've got a friend in me._

_When the road looks rough ahead,_

_And you're miles and miles from your nice warm bed,_

_You just remember what your old pal said_

_Yeah you've got a friend in me._

Gregory Goyle walks to an empty compartment near the end of the train, just like what his father told him to do before boarding the train. He lifts his trunk to the top shelf and pushes it inside. The waiting is rather nerve wracking without his mother telling him it will be alright. The window before him shows the various students bidding their parents goodbye. It grates on his temper that his parents only brought him to the station and nothing more. Before he could stew on his thoughts further, the door opens and another bulky guy student like him comes in.

The other student sits down in front of him after placing his trunk on top. "I suppose we'll be sharing this compartment then. You do look familiar though. I'm Vincent Crabbe." Vince says, his right hand extends towards Gregory.

"Yes, my father visits your place often. I'm Gregory Goyle but please call me Greg. We are going to Slytherin after all." Greg replies and shakes Vincent's hand.

"We are definitely going to Slytherin. Call me Vince then, Greg." Vince responds. "Your father told you to be on the lookout for Draco Malfoy right?"

"Yes, he even told me to follow the guy around. We look out for each other I guess." Greg remarks while his left hand slides to his nape to massage it a bit.

The door opens again and a platinum blond boy comes in with a smug look of superiority in his features. The following hours for the two felt longer because of the posturing the younger Malfoy did with accompanying him to Harry Potter's compartment or his stories. Their only replies to his stories and questions were yes and grunting sounds.

As the younger Malfoy left for the loo, Greg and Vince drops their nondescript replies and both of them let out a sigh. A moment passes in silence, then Vince breaks it when he asks, "You listen to the Weird Sisters?"

Greg nods and smiles at his new found friend. "I like their song Butterbeer in the Eyrie. How about you, Vince, which song do you like?"

"I've listened to Floating Flutes more." Vincent replies, both continuing their conversation until Draco comes in again to the compartment. Their promise of a lifelong friendship forms in a mutual like for music.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_You've got a friend in me._

_You've got a friend in me._

_You got your troubles &amp; I've got them too_

_There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you._

_We stick together, we can see it through_

'_Cause you got a friend in me._

_You've got a friend in me._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Since their stay in school, Vince and Greg never really found a liking for schoolwork. The two constantly follows Draco around because they don't know anyone else to mingle with, even in Slytherin house. Vince says, "I'd rather be known as a physical force than a bookworm because that's what I'm really was good at."

Greg replies, "We both like the same songs though. You think we can sing, besides punching those Hufflepuffs and to force them to get out of our way?"

Vince shakes his head at this and mutters, "Dad always wants us to follow Draco like how they followed Lucius during their days. Personal body guards if you will."

This of course gets to Draco every once in a while. He tends to throw tantrums when stressed. It also leads him to call both of them stupid on occasion for having to help them with their school work.

When Draco leaves them for the first time in two years, they found themselves alone on the grounds. Greg slowly hums the rock tune, "Fire whiskey in the eye" by the Weird Sisters.

Vince looks around and sees no one around them. He smiles and sings the opening lines, "Fire whiskey in the eye, your episkey my good bye."

From that moment on, they sing together when alone, especially when Draco makes them feel worthless as actual wizards.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Some other folks might be a little bit smarter than I am_

_Bigger and stronger too_

_Maybe_

_But none of them_

_Will ever love you the way I do_

_It's me and you boy_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Information is a prized commodity in the Slytherin house. Tracy Davis, for her second class citizen status in the house as a half-blood, learns to be craftier than most of her house mates and gathers more information on them. With these skills and her dossier of blackmail material, she becomes a force to be reckoned with in sixth year, without shunning her muggle roots.

As she walks by towards the Slytherin common room, she hears someone mimicking the sound of bagpipes while someone else sings in a rich baritone. She silences her shoes and stealthily creeps towards the source of the voice.

To her surprise and obvious glee, she finds Vincent Crabbe imitating the bagpipes solo in the newest Weird Sister's single, "Dragons Drink Ice" while Gregory sings and hits the notes perfectly.

With a quick flick of her wand, she stuns both of them silently, takes out their wands and ties them in ropes. Moving a safe distance away, she revives them and finds herself the recipient of loud verbal abuse from the two struggling and tied up grunts.

"This is a golden nugget of information to not spread around. People would pay good money to hear you two trolls sing like that. So why don't I just tell Draco and make you his performance monkeys for the foreseeable future?" Tracy threatens them with a sly smile on her face.

Gregory and Vincent froze for a moment and shook their heads at the idea of their only comfort from Draco's constant orders being taken away from them.

Tracy notices the pleading in their eyes and simply offers them a bargain of silence, "I won't reveal your talent, if you two do something for me."

A few hours later in the same classroom, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe found themselves under a light _aguamenti _spell that imitated rain. The two men sang, "You've got a friend in me" by Randy Newman while they danced under the rain.

Their song and dance routine reminds Tracy of Gene Kelly's 'Dancing in the Rain' skit and is better than what she initially imagined.

She takes a moment to glance at the audience. Pansy and Blaise laughs their hearts out, while Theo chuckles and hums along. Millicent swoons from Greg's voice and Daphne, the emotionless ice queen cracks a genuine smile for the first time in a long time. All of them watches the product of a well played blackmail entertainment, courtesy of Tracy Davis.

The song gets stuck in their heads and makes their sentry duty for Draco's time in the room of requirement bearable. They both hum the tune when no one is around.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Two years after the rebuilding of Hogwarts, Headmistress McGonnagal creates a memory wall outside the main door of the castle. This wall, made of black marble that shimmers in the sun, lists all the names of the fallen students, no matter what house or side taken. Minerva says in the unveiling speech that forgiveness begets peace for the pettiness of the house rivalry, that it is our choices that make us who we are.

The rain pours overhead and a group of Slytherin Alumni walks towards the memory wall. Their umbrellas protect them from the rain and charms keep the mud off their expensive boots.

Draco, Millicent, Tracy, Blaise, Theo and Daphne accompany Greg to find Vince's name on the list. He takes a moment to look and finds Vince's name with an asterisk, to signify that he fought and died for the Dark Lord.

Gregory smiles at the memory of his old friend and to Draco's shock, sings the very last lines of a song.

_And as the years go by,_

_Our friendship will never die_

_You're gonna see it's our destiny_

_You've got a friend in me. _

_You've got a friend in me. _

_You've got a friend in me. _

"I never knew you could sing, Greg." Draco says, as their other companions smile sadly for the memory of their sixth year duet.

"For calling me your so-called friend and grunt all these years, you never asked anything about us Draco. We would have told you if you had asked. We had considered you our friend after all these years even after all those insults about our lack of abilities." Greg chides Draco softly. His line of thought goes to his desire to punch the young Malfoy square in the face, but shrugs it away.

He touches his best friend's name on the wall and walks away. The wind behind him finishes the song's melody. To the rest of the Slytherin alumni, this wind eerily sounds like Vince humming with Greg once more.


End file.
